


Finalizing Agreements

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Dragon AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Declarations Of Love, Dragons, Elves, F/M, Fantasy, Het, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, Light Angst, Medieval, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Eclipse finally goes to live with Megatron.





	Finalizing Agreements

The day was finally here. Eclipse rubbed her hands together, looking out the window to watch the snow gently fall against the glass. She had come into the library shortly after breakfast, wanting to calm herself and mentally prepare for this afternoon. And what was to be the rest of her life.  
  
Her mother was a hysteric mess. Her father wasn’t much better, and neither were her siblings. Everyone was quiet and depressed and unable to say much to her. Which she didn’t mind. She knew this was hard for them, so she tried not to burden them with her own feelings… but that didn’t mean she felt nothing for the situation.  
  
This was not how things were supposed to be. She was supposed to marry Rodimus, become his queen when he took the throne, and live within in the Elven Kingdom until she passed away. That was the life she had expected and planned for herself, because it was what she had been told would happen since she could remember.  
  
Then she learned that the Dragon King wanted to marry her and threatened war against King Optimus’s land if he did not comply. It had been completely out of nowhere for her and everyone else. She had been friends with Megatron for nearly four years, but she never would have guessed the dragon wanted to marry her. He did kiss her that one time, but she didn’t think it would lead to this.  
  
There was nothing that could be done either. While Optimus did care for her and her family, he had his people to protect; he could not forgo their safety just to protect her. And she didn’t want him to do that either. She refused to let other people be hurt because of this… So she wrote to Megatron and told him that she would go with him willingly and would marry him, as he wanted.  
  
It had been hard. She didn’t want to leave her family or friends or her homeland. She knew nothing about dragon culture or their royal’s customs and traditions. She did try studying them a little, but it all seemed so… violent and dangerous. Nothing like how it was with elves and fairies. She was terrified to think of what she would have to witness and participate in once Megatron married her…  
  
And she also feared what he wanted to do with her. Megatron was her friend and she wanted to trust him, but… He never expressed having any feelings for her. The only thing “romantic” he had ever done with her is kiss her, though he did it out the blue and she hadn’t been expecting it. He just roughly took her first kiss and then left without a goodbye. Next thing she knew, she was being told that he wanted to marry her.  
  
Was that just the dragon way? Or was he only doing this to spite Optimus? Perhaps Megatron found out that she was to be married to Rodimus and decided to steal her away just for the sake of spite. Or maybe he never saw her as a friend, merely an object to be gained… Megatron didn’t say, and she didn’t have the courage to ask. Even in her letter, she only said that she agreed to marry him; she didn’t ask his intentions or reasoning. And in his letter back to her, he never explained them either.  
  
There was nothing she could do though. She agreed to marrying him, regardless of what he actually felt for her. And this afternoon, he was coming to collect her. To take her back to his kingdom so they could wed. So she could become the wife of the Dragon King.  
  
“Eclipse?”  
  
The new voice startled her. Turning her head, she saw Red Moon peering behind a shelf at her. Her little sister looked so sad and scared… She could see the tears developing in the corners of her eyes too. Giving a gentle smile, Eclipse moved to kneel down on the floor, stretching her arms out to her.  
  
The little girl immediately ran towards her, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck. Eclipse could hear her stifling, so she brought up a hand to gently stroke her hair. “It’s all right, Red Moon, don’t cry…”  
  
“You really have to go?” she whimpered, her hands clenching around her dress. “Y-You can’t stay?”  
  
Eclipse kissed the top of her head. Red Moon was only ten, so there was a lot about this situation she didn’t understand. But she did know that her big sister had to leave and that she was going to marry Megatron. “I have to,” she said softly. “His Majesty, King Megatron… He wants to marry me, and I agreed.”  
  
“B-But why-? Y-You were supposed to marry Rodimus, that’s what Mama said…”  
  
“… Things changed, Moon.” She gently pulled away to look her sister in the eye, stroking her cheek. “His Majesty wants to marry me and… If I say no, he will get angry. And we don’t want that. We can’t have him angry.”  
  
She sniffled, but Red Moon nodded in understanding. “H-He’s scary… Wh-What if he does something bad to you? Wh-What if he hurts you?”  
  
Those were questions Eclipse had herself. She couldn’t let Red Moon know her worries though; she didn’t want to upset her even more than she already was. So she merely kissed her forehead and smiled. “I’ll be all right, His Majesty… He’s my friend. He won’t hurt me.”  
  
While she didn’t know if that was true, he was her friend. In all the years she had known him, he had never hurt her before. And all the time she had been alone with him, including that time he kissed her… He could have hurt her, but never did. And he could have always kidnapped her during one of those times and forced her into marrying him. Though this approach still threatened violence, at least there was a little warning given and she wasn’t being taken anywhere against her will.  
  
She still didn’t really have that much of a choice, but Megatron gave her time to adjust to this. She was allowed to process the fact he wanted her as his queen, and she was given time to think why. She had time to be with her friends and family because she had to leave. She had time to realize that she was leaving home today and probably wouldn’t get to see everyone again for a while. It did cross her mind that perhaps Megatron would keep her from seeing them again, so all she could do was pray that wouldn’t be the case.  
  
With a small sigh, Eclipse pulled Red Moon into another hug. She hugged back, pressing her face into her chest and gripping the back of her dress tightly. “You promise you’ll be okay?”  
  
“I promise. I’ll be fine, Moon. I promise.”

* * *

The afternoon had finally arrived. The snowfall was much lighter now, and it wasn’t as cold, allowing Eclipse to stand outside more comfortably. Her parents were standing outside with her; her siblings wanted to be there too, but Airstrike made them stay home with the nannies. He was worried they would cause a scene otherwise… And he was probably right.  
  
So there they stood by the palace gates, under the archways alongside as some guardsmen and King Optimus. Airstrike had tried to tell him that he didn’t have to be there, but Optimus wanted to give his own parting words to Megatron when he arrived.  
  
Eclipse admittedly thought it was a little comforting. Optimus had a soft spot for her, as did Queen Elita. But it made sense – she was originally supposed to be their son’s wife and she had been friends with him since they were children. So, to know that he stilled cared, even though she would no longer be their son’s wife, was comforting, to say the least.  
  
He would also stand as a voice of reason. Just in case words were exchanged between Megatron and her parents, her mother especially, since she didn’t want Eclipse to go with the Dragon King.  
  
She could hear flapping in the distance. Her mother’s hands tightened on her shoulders while her father moved to stand in front of them both. The guards stood at attention while Optimus just stared at him, standing tall with his face neutral. All Eclipse could do was look up into the sky, seeing a large dark form descend to the ground.  
  
She had only see Megatron’s true form a few times, but it was definitely a frightening sight to behold. He was a colossus; his hulk blocked the sun and casted shadows spanning far between. His wing beats broke all silence and scattered animals and plants in his decent. Scales of obsidian and steel rippled and shifted with each beat, spikes and talons clicking and cutting the air as he approached.  
  
His eyes fell straight on Eclipse. She could feel her blood freeze as intense red eyes locked onto her. His maw opened rows of razor teeth gleamed in the sulfur and fire glowing from his throat. They braced, his massive wings slowing his descent, his bulk shaking the earth as he landed. His presence placed the guards on edge, all watching as the beast shifted and shrank. Instead of towering their buildings and trees, Megatron hovered over the Elven King, eyes still trained on Eclipse.  
  
Optimus remained undeterred though. He stood tall and proudly, unafraid of the dragon who stood over a foot taller than him. “Welcome, King Megatron.”  
  
The Dragon King chuckled, breaking eye contact with Eclipse to address the elf. “You can spare me your formalities, Optimus. I do not intend to stay long.”  
  
His eyes narrowed. “Is that why you did not bring your normal entourage?”  
  
“If I felt you would deny me, then I would have… But I’ve been promised her hand.” His eyes shifted back to Eclipse, though Airstrike had moved in front of her while Radar held her to her tightly. “And you’re many things, but you are not one to go back on your word.”  
  
Optimus glared at the other, but Megatron was right. He never went back on his word, and Eclipse herself had agreed to marry him. There was nothing he could do but allow the dragon to take his bride away from the only place she had ever known as home. It was cruel, and he didn’t want to allow it, but he had to protect his people. In order to do so, sacrifices had to be made; this time, it was Eclipse.  
  
He turned away from the dragon to approach the family. Radar held Eclipse tightly to her, tears in the older woman’s eyes. She didn’t want to let her go. She feared if she handed her to Megatron, the dragon would either kill her or lock her away like a prisoner. She didn’t trust him and she didn’t want her child to marry him.  
  
“Radar, it’s time.”  
  
She refused to look at the king. She wouldn’t even look at her husband, who moved to hug her and Eclipse.  
  
“Radar, please…” Airstrike said softly, petting her hair. “Please… We knew this was coming, please let her go…”  
  
Eclipse could feel her mother’s arms tighten around her. She bit her bottom lip, daring to glance up at Megatron. He just stared at her, his eyes narrowed. Whether he was annoyed or angry, Eclipse wasn’t sure, but she was afraid it was the latter. The last thing she wanted was for him to grow impatient and just yank her from her mother’s arms. That would have been traumatic for both of her parents.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she turned back to Radar. As gently as she could, she pulled away from her to seize the sides of her face. She was already starting to cry, her hands coming up to hold Eclipse’s arms. She was so afraid to let her go, because they both knew when she did, they didn’t know if they would see each other again.  
  
So Eclipse smiled softly, kissing her mother’s face. “I’m going to be fine, Mama,” she assured her. “I’ll be fine, His Majesty… he’s my friend. I’ll be all right, Mama. I’ll write you, I promise. It’s going to be all right.”  
  
“Eclipse…!” she sobbed helplessly, especially when Airstrike moved to gingerly pull her away from her child. “Oh Eclipse, I love you… I love you so much…!”  
  
“I love you too, Mama…” then she looked to her father, who seemed to have aged by twenty years. She smiled at him too, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “I love you too, Papa. I… I’ll write soon.”  
  
There was a pain look in his eyes. He leaned down to kiss her forehead, still holding onto Radar tightly. Her mother tried to reach out to her again, but Airstrike was able to keep her back. Even though her mother started to cry, Eclipse forced herself to turn away to face Optimus. He gently stretched out a hand to her, his expression solemn.  
  
But she forced herself to smile, as if to also assure him that she would be fine too, and took his hand. As Optimus brought her forward, she forced herself to look at Megatron. There was a smug look on his face, though his eyes were locked on her. She felt a shiver travel down her spine at the feral, hungry look at them, but she did her best to keep her face neutral.  
  
But just as they stepped in front of the dragon, Optimus let go of her hand and stood tall to the Dragon King. “She may not be my child, Megatron, but I have known her since she was a young girl. If any harm comes to her, I will not hesitate to take action.”  
  
The smug look on Megatron’s face vanished, replaced with annoyance and a dark growl, almost as if he were offended. “Spare me your threats; you’re wasting my time.”  
  
Without much regarding for the Elven King, he reached over and grabbed Eclipse by the arm. She let out a small gasp, though was surprised to find that his grip wasn’t tight or rough. It was firm, but he didn’t move to harm her. Instead, she found herself being gently pulled into his chest. She looked up at him, but his eyes were on Optimus, who just glared back at him.  
  
Then his body slowly started to grow again, shifting and contorting as scales became to decorate his skin. Eclipse found herself being raised up, almost causing her to scream until she realized she had been moved to sit upon his back.  
  
Radar was in tears at this point, barely even struggling against her husband as the two of them watched the Dragon King slowly begin his ascent. They watched Eclipse cling to his back, sparing them a small glance before burying her face into his back. Airstrike couldn’t even bring himself to call out to her, his voice caught in his throat. All he could do was watch her disappear from sight as Megatron took to the skies, back to his castle in the north.  
  
This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to remain here, marry Rodimus, and eventually become queen. She was supposed to remain safe in the Elven Kingdom, where no one could hurt her and where she would be surrounded by loved ones and allies. She was never supposed to go somewhere so far away and be forced to marry a monster.  
  
Then he had allowed her to form a friendship with Megatron, even though Radar had tried to stop it. But he thought there was nothing to worry about, that Eclipse and the Dragon King getting along wouldn’t bring any harm. Now he and his wife had consequences to his ignorance.  
  
And there was nothing he could do about it either.

* * *

Eclipse had never been outside of her own kingdom, so she had no idea what Megatron’s had looked like. From the stories though, she had been expecting it to be in a volcano surrounded by nothing but brimstone, fire, and death. She even thought that the surrounding towns and villages would have been same too, just filled with monstrous creatures who owned humans and elves as slaves.  
  
It was rather ignorant of her, but it was all she had been taught. She was relieved to see though that his kingdom wasn’t like that. His people were diverse than the other kingdoms and it didn’t seem like any one particular race was a slave or of lower class compared to others.  
  
While there admittedly wasn’t much nature, minus the large and infamous Black Forest that surrounded the edges of his kingdom, his land looked healthy and there was still plenty of farmland in the outer regions. The towns and village were more like small military bases, but she didn’t notice any specific horrific abuse when they had been flying towards his castle.  
  
Though, his castle looked more like a large demonic fortress carved into the side of a mountain. It was definitely an intimidating and even menacing sight, but she said nothing of it. After all, this was going to be her home from now on… She would have to get used to it.  
  
Eclipse was surprised when he landed on top of the fortress, holding onto some of the walls and towers to steady himself. There was little she could do but slide off of his back and onto one of the walkways before he slowly morphed into his humanoid form. Though when he did, fear suddenly pooled into her chest, causing her to back up and press against one of the high walls. She was in his kingdom now, with no allies around to help her… If he suddenly wanted to turn violent, after all this time of knowing him, he could and no one would stop him.  
  
She still had no idea why he was doing this. The entire journey up here had been in silence, minus him welcoming her to his kingdom. She hadn’t gotten the chance to ask what his intentions her or why he even wanted to marry her in the first place. She was still too afraid to find out the truth.  
  
As Megatron shifted into his humanoid form, his eyes locked with Eclipse. She flinched back, pressing back into the wall and refusing to break eye contact with him. Just in case he tried to do something, she would at least be prepared and could maybe defend herself…  
  
There was little she could do though when his arms came up to box her in, keeping her trapped in between the wall and his body. She gasped when he leaned closer, his eyes seemingly staring into her soul. All she could do was bring up her hands to press against his shoulders, not sure what else to do at this point. Was this how it would start? Would the abuse start now? Was he trying to intimidate her?  
  
“Even after knowing me for all these years, you’re still afraid?”  
  
“Wh-What-?”  
  
He huffed, pulling back from her. She still looked afraid, but confusion had taken over her expression. Primus, they had known each other for four years and she honestly believed he wanted to hurt her. He would have been offended, but he supposed he had to give her the benefit of the doubt. Long before they ever became acquainted, she had been taught by her kingdom to fear the Dragon King of the North, and for good reason. He wasn’t exactly known for his kindness.

It probably didn’t help his case that he had kissed her that one time without explanation. Admittedly, it had been a spur on the moment thing. He hadn’t known what to make of his feelings for her, but he knew had felt something he had never felt for anyone before, especially not an elf. Bombrush had jokingly remarked that perhaps he was in love with her… and Megatron kissed her to see if that was true.

Bombrush had already chastised him on that, calling him an idiot for surprising Eclipse like that. But it did help him realize his friend had had a point; while he didn’t know to call it love (an emotion he had never felt before), he knew he didn’t want anyone else to have her or take her away from him. Marrying her made it so that would never happen.

“Is the idea of being my wife that frightening?” he asked, his eyebrow raised.

“N-No, I… I just… I-It happened so quickly and unexpectedly… Y-You never said anything to me about m-marriage…”

“I didn’t know I wanted to marry you until I kissed you.”

She just looked confused.

The Dragon King let out a heavy huff, shaking his head. “Bombrush mentioned that my… attachment to you had been odd. That I had never been one to entertain anyone without having some ulterior motive. He joked that perhaps I was… in love with you. And when I kissed you, I realized he might have been right.”

It took Eclipse a few seconds to realize what he said. He kissed her because… he wanted to see if Bombrush was right? If he was in love with her? Her eyes widened and a blush came over her cheeks.

“I knew it would be a while before I saw you again after that,” he explained. “So when I met with Optimus and Ultra Magnus, I figured then would be a good opportunity to stake my claim, for lack of a better word.”

“A-And… Th-That was when you told King Optimus you wanted to marry me. A-And then… you threatened him if he didn’t allow you to come get me.”

He chuckled, leaning in close to her again. She let out a small gasp, pressing back into the wall with her cheeks still red. “My spymaster had been aware for years that you were arranged to be married to that brat of his… So, admittedly, stealing you for myself right in front of him was quite satisfying.”

“B-But… Y-You don’t want to marry me just to spite him… D-Do you?”

“No.”

Eclipse let out a small cry when he suddenly grabbed her hands, pinning her up against the wall. She thought for a moment he was angry, but his eyes bore into hers. It made her blush deep, her entire body heating up at the intense look in his eyes. Primus, the last time she saw this look, he had kissed her.

“I wanted to make you mine,” he murmured, his voice low and sending a shiver down her spine. “I wanted to take you back with me right after I kissed you, but I didn’t to be accused of kidnapping you. And I highly doubt you would have come so willingly like you did today.”

She supposed he had a point. Had he just taken her back to his kingdom after kissing her, she would have screamed and resisted out of fear. Not to mention that King Optimus would sent people after them and her parents would have organized a rescue attempt. It would have been a complete scandal and disaster, with lives probably lost…

“This way, you came willingly and no one could do anything about it.” His face came closer to hers, making her flinch back a bit. “You’re now my bride, and I will never let anyone take you away from me.”

Eclipse didn’t even get a chance to respond when he pressed their lips together. She let out a meek cry, but he easily swallowed it up when his tongue slipped into her mouth. The poor elf was helpless to do anything but let the kiss continue, her entire face turning bright red as heat pooled into her chest.

Primus, this all so much to comprehend. The Dragon King, known for his cruelty and violence, was in love with her and wanted to marry her. A simple elven noblewoman, who he had only rescued on by chance. She didn’t even have that much power! But he still wanted her as his queen. He didn’t want anyone else to have her and now he was kissing her, even more roughly than the first time. He even let go of her wrists to wrap his arms around her body, trapping her against his chest.

Her hands came up to grip his arms. There was nothing else she could do but hold on. After all, she was to become his wife. Once they married, they would do more than just kiss…

He pulled back from the kiss, leaving poor Eclipse to pant and gasp for air. Megatron chuckled at her cute and shaken expression; if she got this embarrassed over a kiss, then he was looking forward to her other reactions later down the line… Though anything he had in mind would have to wait. As strongly as he wanted her, he would not force her. He didn’t want a wife who hated and feared him.

Though the marriage ceremony wouldn’t happen for a while. He wanted her to get used to his kingdom first and to him as well. While he had no idea how he would make Eclipse fall for him, he could at least get her used to reality of being at his side. That way when they married, she would at the very least be comfortable with being his queen.

It would take a lot of patience he didn’t have to do this, but for Eclipse, he would just have to try.


End file.
